


Hi Robbie!

by glannisass



Category: LazyTown
Genre: 0 swearing, ARE YE PROUD MOM?, Fluff, M/M, Robbie has a crush the size of the moon, Robbie has trouble with eye contact and i do the best i can to convey that, Sportacus is sweet, bc im incapable of not projecting, he also has a huge fear of rejection, he cares about robbie so much i cry, might be a little angsty but im doing my best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glannisass/pseuds/glannisass
Summary: Robbie is trying really hard. Sportacus is a sweet pea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to write fic for a while. Here goes
> 
> STARRING  
> Robbie "i have a crippling fear of rejection" Rotten  
> AND  
> Sportacus aka Mr. "hand holding solves everything"

Robbie's plan was foolproof. If he pulled this off, Sportacus would have no choice but to leave forever! He felt a faint throb of sadness in his chest before he repressed it. Getting rid of Sportanuisance was the only way to get rid of these annoying feelings. And it would make the kids lazier, therefore quieter. Two birds with one stone. It was genius! 

Now to find something to wear.

He was headed to the park to find the kids when the blue kangaroo flipped by.

"Hi Robbie!"

Robbie gasped almost comically. "Sportaloon? How could you tell it was me?" He was shocked. His disguise was perfect!

Sportacus went a bit pink. "Oh gosh Robbie I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Wait, can you always tell its me?" Robbie cut him off, suddenly seeming oddly calm. He felt embarrassed, but the shock was fading fast.

"Well I, um, I mean.." Sportacus cut himself off this time with a nod.

"Of course" Robbie deadpanned. "Of course you knew. I'll just.." He sighed dejectedly and started to head towards the nearest manhole, planning to contemplate his life over a tub of ice cream.

Seeing Robbie look so hurt brought Sportacus back to his senses. "Robbie, wait!" He grabbed the villain's hand, not yet sure how to comfort him verbally. Robbie looked at their entwined hands, stunned. After a beat, he pulled away, blushing and looking at the ground.

"I don't need your pity." He sounded so sad Sportacus had to hold himself back from embracing him, reminding himself that Robbie didn't like being touched too much.

"Robbie, I don't-"

"Don't lie to me! That's what this was, wasn't it? You just wanted to trick me into playing games and feeling good about myself so you could make fun of me!" He seemed to be getting a bit hysterical and Sportacus finds himself wondering when Robbie had last had a good night's rest.

"Robbie I promise that's not what I wanted!"

"Then what! What could you possibly want from me!?"

"I just want you to be happy!"

Robbie seemed dumbfounded by this information, looking at his feet and blushing again, obviously not knowing how to respond.

"Robbie please you have to believe me. I pretended that I couldn't tell it was you because I could tell how happy your disguises made you! And I may be able to tell it's you but the kids can't. They love to play with you and-"

"So this is just about the kids" Robbie interjected, sounding disappointed. "I knew-"

"No, Robbie it's not just about the kids, please listen to me!" Robbie didn't look at him, but he fell silent.

"I love watching you with the kids because its so sweet to see you play with them, in your own way. I know you care, Robbie, and so do they."

"But I'm the villain!" It was no longer clear whether he was arguing with Sportacus or himself. "Villains aren't supposed to care!"

Sportacus seemed to consider this. "Well, isn't an important part of being a villain not following the rules?"

Robbie pondered this. "I guess you're right." 

Spurred on by that small progress, Sportacus continued."See! You can care and try to get the kids to be lazy, and get me to leave-"

"No!" Robbie seemed just as surprised as Sportacus. "I mean I..." He was oddly quiet and his face was quickly turning apple red. "I-I don't want you to leave" 

Sportacus beamed "That's great, Robbie, because I consider you a friend!"

"Why would you want to be my friend?" It was meant to be harsh but Robbie's voice sounded hopeful.

"You're really smart, and your plans are always so creative! You are also very kind, even though you like to pretend you're not. And-"

"Okay that's enough, Sportadork." Robbie was now even redder than before, "You won. I'm convinced. We can be friends."

"Great! I'm so happy that we're friends Robbie!"

"Me too, Sportacute" It took a second for him to realize what he'd said "Er, wait no! I-I mean um-" 

"Robbie did you-"

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to you're always so nice please forgive me I didn't mean to screw up so quickly it won't happen again I-"

"Robbie breathe! It's okay! I'm not mad at you!"

"Really?" He was redder than ever and now he sounded like he might cry.

"Yes really. I'm actually glad you said that because I think you're cute, too!"

"Do you mean it?" The tears were gone, replaced by a look of wonder.

"Yes! Can I hug you?"

Robbie nods and sinks into his arms. At the sudden shift in weight, Sportacus picks him up and Robbie let out a small yelp.

Sportacus grinned sheepishly at him. "Sorry, it's just an impulse. Do you want me to put you down?"

Robbie giggled. "No it's fine. This is nice."

Sportacus felt the tension drain from Robbie and wondered if he'd fall asleep like the last time. 

"Robbie?"

"Hm?"

"Do you want to go on a picnic, well I mean a date, with me? You don't have to eat sportscandy, I could bring you something else-"

"You had me at 'you don't have to eat sportscandy,' Sportagoof."

Sportacus giggled as he set Robbie down. "Okay! I'll go get the supplies!" 

He had turned to leave when Robbie gave an indignant huff "You're not even going to kiss your boyfriend goodbye?"

Sportacus turned back with a radiant smile. Robbie is smiling too but he looked shy. "Of course! I couldn't leave without kissing my beautiful boyfriend!"

He gave him a quick peck on the lips and dashed off. Robbie watched him flip along with his hand on his mouth and a faint smile. Then he broke out of his daze and headed back to his lair.

Now to find something to wear.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried. tell me if i misspelled anything. constructive criticism is always useful


End file.
